


Wrong Number

by BigJBonk



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Hangover, Knives, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, angry men, flustered men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigJBonk/pseuds/BigJBonk
Summary: An AU in which Jiro is the one who gets Yuudai's text, and Taro gets overprotective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted this, I didn't have an account, so Little J let me borrow his. But I have my own now, so yay!

Yuudai couldn't explain it, but he woke up with the worst headache. He groaned as he crawled out of bed, gently nudging Hime away with his foot as he tried to place it on the ground. All he could remember was that somehow Jiro and that big, tall goofball had convinced him to... urrgh... _hang out_ and go drinking. Which, now that he thought about it, explained the terrible headache.

Sadly, he had work that morning, meaning he had to get ready for his day with the worst hangover he'd had in a long time. Probably ever. So, needless to say, he was not in the best of moods.

At work, he was constantly massaging his temples, and the customers all seemed to sense his foul mood even through his welcome smile, meaning that many weren't as pleasant as he was trying to be. Plus, the Sakana brothers kept shooting him all sorts of weird looks, ranging from suspicion to possible constipation, depending on the brother in question. And of course Mura couldn't resist taking a few jabs at him, urged on by the blonde's short temper. None of it helped his mood any.

He was relieved when it was time for his lunch break, and he headed towards the back to find his usual smoking place. God knows he seriously needed a cigarette. As he fumbled with his lighter, cancer stick dangling out of his mouth, he caught a small movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and found an angry, bloody face in his, cold metal pressed against his adam's apple.

Yuudai squawked, backpedaling from the knife at his throat and losing his cigarette. "T-TARO?!" he cried, his voice shrill. "What the _hell?!_ "

"You've got some serious explaining to do," Taro growled, knife down as he advanced.

"About what?!" Yuudai demanded, sweating bullets. "What did I do?!"

"You really don't remember, do you?" When the blonde furiously shook his head, he sighed. He silently fished into his coat pocket, pulling out something small and vaguely rectangular.

"Isn't that... Jiro's phone?" Yuudai quietly wondered to himself. Soon, Taro was showing him something on the small glowing screen.

"Tell me, what the hell is this?"

Yuudai took in what was typed out on the screen, scrolling down as he read. His eybrows knit closer and closer, until he reached the bottom of the text. He paused, then looked up at the waiting Sakana. "...I dunno."

"Don't give me that," Taro snapped, gesturing towards him with his knife. "You're the one that sent it!"

"Whuh. Whuh? _Huh???_ " Yuudai scrolled through the text again, but none of it seemed familiar. It wasn't even in his texting style. He _never_ used so many exclamation points or emojis! "I didn't type this! How could I have?! I don't even have his number! Look, I'll prove it!" He scrolled through his own phone's contacts and saw... Jiro Sakana. "...How the _hell_ did I get this?!"

"Oh, so you're _that_ kind of drunk," Taro mused. Yuudai raised a brow questioningly. "You forget everything when you're drunk, huh? You guys swapped numbers last night." He jabbed the knife in his direction once more. "But still, where do you get off sending texts like that to my bro, huh?! He's already seeing someone, too!"

"Woah, calm down, jeeze!" Yuudai shrieked, trying to calm the shorter man down. "I don't remember typing that, I swear! And I want nothing to do with your dumb brother!" The knife poked him in the chest. "Er, your sweet, _intelligent_ brother, eheh...."

"You _better_ want nothing to do with him," Taro seethed, his voice low. "Because if you _ever_ send him anything like this again, if you ever make him _nervous_ like this again, I swear, they will _never_ find your body, do you understand me?"

Yuudai gulped. "Perfectly."

"Good." Taro straigtened out, and he was his usual cheerful self, the knife seemingly vanishing into thin air. "See you after lunch!" And then he walked off before Yuudai could process what happened.

Yuudai looked down at the discarded cigarette on the ground. With a shrug, he picked it up with a shaking hand and lit it. He really needed that cigarette now.

Minutes later, Jiro's number was deleted from his phone, and he vowed to never drink again. It just wasn't worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I only spent about half an hour on this? XD


End file.
